


the one where Erik wants to get some sleep

by VulcansinSpace



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcansinSpace/pseuds/VulcansinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a noisy neighbor and Erik just wants to get some goddamn sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where Erik wants to get some sleep

Who could possibly be making all that goddamn noise on a Tuesday night? Erik grits his teeth as he passively aggressively stirs the spoon in his cup making it clink around the sides.

Who honestly would be up at 11pm on a Tuesday night and be shouting this loudly? This is outrageous he thinks as he sits on his couch and sips his tea.

Erik had be young once, but in those days he spent most of his time studying in university trying to get his degree in engineering. By the time he was out of school and began working for Stark Industries he was nearing thirty and didn’t want anything to do with partying. Drinking on the other hand yes, but partying? No. Definitely not what he considers to be a good time.

But this still didn’t explain why his goddamn neighbour is always so loud almost every single night! Whether it’s by obnoxious shouting and laughter, blaring music, or the sound of moaning and grunting—which Erik doesn’t want to entirely about.

On several occasions Erik has gone over to tell them to quiet down because he was about to settle into bed like the grumpy old man he considers himself to be. But it was always a different person when he opens the door.

The first time it was this vivacious blonde who laughed and slammed the door in his face. The next time it was a red-haired freckly boy who seemed to not really understand what he was saying because the music was too loud and ended up just laughing and slowly closing the door on him. Then most recently it was an extremely buff lumberjack looking guy who told him to fuck off, which he proceeded to have a stare off with.

Erik did call the cops on one occasion, Erik watched through the crack of his door as his elusive neighbour seemed to charm the cop away only leaving them with a warning.

So as it neared almost one in the morning this time around, Erik still hadn’t fallen asleep he decided it was time to go over to his neighbours for surprisingly the first time this week to tell them all to fuck off.

But what he didn’t expect when the door opened was the sight of red lips and a flush face causing Erik to feel extremely uncomfortable.

“How I can I help you my friend?” the young man says licking his lips.

Erik puts on his best intimidating look and replies “Have you considered what time it is? Because it is currently one in the morning.”

He looks thoughtful for a moment and then a voice yells out in the background through the music “Is that the hot neighbour!?” followed by a chorus of “Let him in!” and catcalling.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to disturb you! Sometimes my study sessions get mildly out of hand. I’ll be sure to break it up soon.” He brushes a hand through his tousled brown hair and then holds out his hand as he leans against the door frame “I’m Charles by the way.”

“It’s a Tuesday night,” Erik blurts out “Don’t let it happen again.” He rushes to amend and hurries back to the safe confines of his apartment.

Erik leans against his own door and lets of a breath of relief. God, he is so fucked.

He’s at least thankful that they already turned the music down.


End file.
